The final
by Brandonsbabygirl321
Summary: Suck at summarys. but heres my version. of what happend after the 2nd movie. Will kovu and Kiara be together? Whos this new guy? I do own The characters Brandon and Nick. and some others i do not own the lion king
1. Chapter 1

Okay so first chapter is just the introduction of people.

Nala: Kiaras mom'  
Simba: Kiara's dad

Kiara: Kovu's love intrest or is she?

Kovu: Kiara's love intrest or is he?

Brandon: Last born before scar died, nala adopted him

Nick: scars child,nalas child.

wolves: nick is the leader of wolves and brandon is too. nala and simba made them go away.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

Kiara: This jigsaw guy is really interesting.

Brandon: Yeah, but don't you think he murders people?

Kiara: No. he never murdered anybody, he always gives them a chance.

Brandon: Well not everyone see's it that way baby.

Kiara: *looking at a screen she sees the bathroom and relizes where thats at* Thats Dr gordon and Adam! I know where that bathroom is at it's at the old abandoned hospital.

Brandon: Really?

Kiara: Yeah. Come on we can go stop the game before it starts.

Brandon: you do relize these video feeds could be hours, or even days old.

Kiara: No. jigsaw wouldn't do that.

Brandon: so you admire this guy?

Kiara: Of course! i wish i could meet him.

Brandon: Well..

Officer: Kiara come on we got another jigsaw victim.

Kiara: babe i'll call you i'm going to the bathroom trap, * Kisses brandons cheek*

Brandon: Kiara... * to late she had already bounded off*

and Hour later

Kovu: Hey kiara

Kiara: hey kovu whats up?

Kovu: i just heard you wanted a personal meeting with jigsaw?

Kiara: Yeah, sorta why?

Kovu: * Takes out a needle and stabs kiara in the neck*

Kiara: KOVU!

A couple hours later

Kiara: where am i...?

Dr Gordon: Whos there?

Adam: Where are we

Dr gordon: * turns on lights* i'm chained

Kiara and adam: Us too.

Kiara: wait a second... Dr gordon, Adam NO... im in the same trap as you.

Dr gordon: what do you mean? Trap...

Kiara: Jigsaw...

Adam: Princess Kiara?

Kiara: yes i am the princess...

Dr: Kiara how do you know who done this

Kiara: because i am on the jigsaw case... i was coming to rescue you guys.. but now i'm here too.

Adam: Kiara, how do we get out..

Kiara: the saw's behind the tolite.

Adam: okay i got them, but they won't cut through the chains...

Dr: He doesn't want us to cut through our chains, he wants us to cut through our feet.

*door opens* * kovu sands at doorway with amanda on his arm*

Kiara: Kovu get me out of this chain. this is not my trap

Kovu: don't worry princess. Jigsaw wont let me kill you, he doesn't even know you"re here.

Kiara: who is he

Kovu: no one special.

Dr: get us out

Kovu: you to belong here, i put her here because well i have no where else to put her.

Kiara: let me out!

voice comes over the video where they are watching them*

Voice: Let kiara go RIGHT NOW!

Kovu: Uh oh.

Voice: i mean it kovu, you harm a hair on her head and i'll kill you...

Kiara: * turns to dr gordon* wispers: its jigsaw...

Adam: he seems to have a thing for you kiara

Voice: do i have to come down there kovu?

Kovu: uh... no sir, no sir. ill unchain her thats it...

silence*

Kovu: Uh... Sir...

steps can be heard down the hall*

Amanda: you're going to get it now...

brandon stands at doorway and grabs kovu by the collar*

Brandon: I told you to let her go, now go unchain her and let her go.

Kovu: sir.. okay sir, i'm sorry.

Brandon * throws kovu on the ground*... Good.

Kiara * stares at brandon open mouthed*

Kovu: * looks at kiara then at brandon* uh sir...

Brandon: WHAT!

Kovu: Kiara...

Brandon: omg... sh*t... kiara this is not what it looks like...

Kiara: you're j...iiii...ggg...saw

Brandon: * goes over and crouchs down next to her* baby girl, yes i never wanted you to fund out, especially not this way...

Kiara:... scoots back... im scared...

Brandon: Pulls her close and kisses her head*. i promise i'd never hurt you i swear kiara not you... never you...

Kiara: hugs him*... baby i know you wouldn't

Brandon: now you know me want me to show you the traps...

Kiara: release Dr gordon and adam

Brandon: but this is their trap baby.. i can't

Kiara: * starts crying* Please... for me...

Brandon: i can't just...

Kiara: *sobs*...

Brandon: okay * takes key out* * throws it to Dr Gordon*

Brandon: their that key fits both... your lucky my fiance loves you...


	3. Chapter 3: the trap

Kiara and Brandon wake up in a strange room with 5 other people*

Kiara: brandon... wake up...

Brandon: what.. where are we. hold up.. this is my trap.

Kiara: why are we here?

Brandon: Kovu put us here.. hes the only other person who knew about this, besides amanda.

Kiara: she hates me... she wants you.

Brandon: well she cant have me.. * tried to go to kiara and a thing around his neck*

Kiara: Brandon There's a collar around your neck

Brandon: oh babygirl you have one... baby i never meant to hurt you... i swear.

*the other 5 start to wake up*

Brit: where are we..

luba: These collars are attached to those blades... with keys up there..

Charles: hold it.. there's a timer

Mallick: so what we got to reach those keys...

Kiara: hey you guys hold it...

Brandon: *looks at kiars with a sad look*

Kiara: one key fits all the collars.

Mallick: you put us here.. what are you doing to us..

Kiara: i did not.. im here to stupid.

Brandon: ill get the key...

Brandon: i love you kiara...

Kiara: I love you too...

brandon gets key* *unlocks all collars*

Brandon: come on next room befroe the door shuts.

Kiara: *stands by brandon and grabs his arm tightly*

Brandon: * brandon looks down and kissed kiara on top of the head*

Kiara: i'm scared...

Brandon: it's okay baby... i promise i wont let nothing happen to you..

Brandon and kiara get through the next test and the bathtu test with electrical shock...

Mallick: what'sthis blades to cut us with..

Brit: we have to feel that beaker up

Mallick: with what?

Brit: Blood...

Ashley: not my blood...

Brandon: you all.. just 2 pints a peice

the 5 of them give two pints a peice*

Door opens

Brandon picks up kiara and takes her out.

Brandon: *sits kiara down, and pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her* are you okay sweety..

Kiara: i'm fine baby..

Brandon: * takes gun out* alright get up out the chair and explain why you out me in that trap.

Amanda: whatsoever do you mean.

Brandon: you can't have me amanda i'm sorry. i love kiara not you

Amanda: *points gun at kiara* maybe you'll love me after i kill her

Kovue * shoots amanda in the back* backstabbing bitch

Kiara: * screams and ducks head into brandons chest*

Brandon: Kovu thank you!.

Kovu: she needed to be "shot" down a step or two.

Kiara: thanks kovu you literally saved my life.

Kovu: no problem, she tied me up, i'm sorry i would have got you out.

Brandon: It's alright..No harm done, were alright.. take these people out to the hospital kiara...

Kiara: okay baby i love you.

*kiara leaves and takes the victims to the hospital*

Kovu: so Have you proposed to her yet?

Brandon: i wish i could, but you know what if she says no...

Kovu: dude.. she loves you.. she could never say no.

Brandon: i'm just scared i mean she knows who i am.. and shes a officer.. it feels weird..

Kovu: why?

Brandon: she's lying to the other officers, tell them she has no idea where i am or anything.

Kovu: but you're not making her do that.

Brandon: i know..but i'm putting her in danger..

Kovu: if you want to stop all this, i can take over for you... i know all the traps and everything.

Brandon: If the officers start getting on to me... i'll let you take over, and i'll quit.

Kovu: okay, want some coffee? you seem pretty stressed and tired out.

Brandon: i just don't ever want to be in another one of my traps... now i know how their families feel...i could have lost my life today..

Kovu: she was probably more scared then you..

Brandon: i don't think that's possible...i was shaking and i swear she could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

Kovu: thats funny.. because i hear her coming back?

Brandon: So soon?

Kovu: Kiara... *gun shot*

Brandon: Oh shit...

Kovu: Runs in and slams the door* Get the hell in the secret door come on

Brandon: But kiar...

Kovu: she's at the hospital, shes safe... now come on.

Brandon alright... * get in as soon as the door bangs right open.*

Kovu: down we go haha.

Brandon: Who was that?

Kovu: Some cop

Brandon: Probably rigg

Kovu: He's getting close to finding us you know?

Brandon: maybe we should knock him down a notch.

Kovu: you mean like a test

Brandon: Yes. he needs to stop tryign to save everybody..

Kovu: exactly what i was thinking boss.

Brandon: Come on we got a trap to work on.

Kiara: * bursts through the secret door runs down the hallway* Brandon ! Kovu!

Brandon: Kiara...

Kiara: * Jumps into brandons arms*

Brandon: Hey baby i missed you too.

Kiara: i heard the gunshot... i was scared.. oh kovu you're still alive too.. thank god

Kovu: alive and creating a new trap

Kiara: Huh?

Brandon: Officer Rigg needs to be tested now..

Kiara: oh the guy obssesed with finding you and saving detective matthews and everyone else..

Brandon: yep.. i don't blame the guy for being upset with me.. but it's not my fault they don't have the will to survive.

Kiara: i know baby. now come on we got a test to do of our owen * winks*

*kiara leads brandon up the hallway*

Brandon: * calls back* Kovu you just work ill be back later

Kovu: But sir. we gotta get this done...

Kovu: Hmp.. Young love... Might as well get to work.

*kovu see's his phone ringing it Chole*

Kovu: *answers* hey babe.

Chloe: hey boo wanna come over tonight and have some fun :)

Kovu: hmm. wanna go out to dinner right now.

Chloe: Yes!

Kovu: On my way.

*kovu yells.*

Kovu: Brandon, Kiara, Go home. Im leaving we can do this tomorrow Bye.

Brandon and kaira: by kovu night . * kiara peeps up* have fun

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4- Riggs suspicion

Brandon: Lying in bed* * Kiara's phone screen lights up* Hello?

Officer Rigg: Kiara?

Brandon: No this Is Brandon *confused*

Officer Rigg: Is kiara there?

Brandon: She's Sleeping

Officer Rigg: Tell her i'm at jigsaws place and man is he got many traps, hey hold up whats this * see's trap kovu was working on*

Brandon: whats wrong?

Officer Rigg: Looks Like our friend Jigsaw has just been working on a new trap.

Brandon: Hmm. Well i don't know man.

Officer Rigg: Why are you with Kiara?

Brandon: Well i'm her boyfriend.

Officer Rigg: Oh *sounds upset*

Brandon: Yeah...

Officer Rigg: So she's taken?

Brandon: Of course.

Rigg: Can i have her?

Brandon: Huh?

Rigg: i mean on the phone?

Brandon: well okay ill wake her up.

Kiara: Hello?

Rigg: Kiara.

Kiara: yes

RIgg: i need back-up so come here.

Kiara: * looks at brandon*

Brandon: *nods*

Kiara: Alright on my way * hangs up*

Kiara: *Kisses Brandons cheek* i love you i gotta go. alright.

Brandon: Be careful babe.. i love you too

Kiara: babe.. nothing will happen remember you're Jigsaw.

Brandon: But what if Amanda made soem booby traps.

Kiara: baby it's been months we would have found them.

Brandon: Well... * tosses keys to Kiara* Rigg is at the bathroom.

Kiara: really?

Brandon: Yeah, but he hasnt found it yet. neither have you. so you to be careful...

Kiara: I promise i will babe * kissed his lips and leaves*

Riggs: * I wonder why she did not ask where i was*... hmmmm..

Kiara: Riggs are you here.

Kovu: Hold it right there officer...

Kiara: Oh god kovu it's you..

Kovu: Oh kiara, thank god, riggs is here.

Kiara; i know. get out of here, ill handle him.

Riggs: Kiara?

Kiara: Go Kovu

Kovue hides*

Riggs: Who was you tlaking too?

Kiara: Oh i was on the phone you know brandon *laughs*

Riggs: Yeah.. okay whats really going on..

Kiara: Nothing Riggs Why?

Riggs: I found this long hallway full of blood...

Kiara * mouths the bathroom*

Riggs: WHat?

Kiara: Nothing,

RIggs: COme on lets go..

Kiara: I don;t know Riggs, it seems dangerous.

Riggs: We got to go.

Kiara: Ill be on look-out.

Riggs: Alright.

Kiara: Go on ahead

riggs leaves*

Kovu: Kiara, their is gas in that bathroom. dead bodies. and everything.

Kiara:I'm not going. brandon told me to be careful, he hasn't been here in years.

Kovu: I know...

Riggs: *calls* Oh my god Kiara there's a heavy door.

Kiara: Really? whats behind it...

Riggs: Let me open it.

Kiara: Wait... Riggs... Don't...

Riggs: screams... * see's dead bodies... *

Kiara: What?

Riggs: Is that Detective Matthews... NO... nevermind kiara.

Kiara: okay. lets get out of here...

2 Pig masked figures grab kiara and riggs*

Kiara: What the... Where am i...

Riggs: Were chained in the bathroom...

Kiara: No... This can't be happening...

Riggs: Wait your not chained...

Kiara: Huh?... It's been released.. Guess Jigsaw forgot to lock it..

Riggs:No.. Jigsaw never forgets... he never messes up.. whats going on here kiara

Kiara: Nothing riggs... * gets up, goes to the door opens it* *walks out*

Riggs: Kiara!

Kiara: Game Over Riggs... *slams dorr*

Riggs: *Screams* Kiara!

* To be continued*


	5. Chapter 5: Riggs test and new outlook

Short chapter sorry guys, been very busy.

Riggs: This is not fair, Jigsaw always gives a fair chance to live to all his victims, so give me a chance.!

Voice over: I gave you a chance officer riggs, you want to save everyone but you cannot save everyone. Danial Matthews is alive, you will see soon..

Riggs: What chance do i got in here?

Kiara: * opens door* Riggs, you're here until your game starts, In 1 hour.

Riggs: Game?

Voice: You will realize you cannot save everyone and some has to die... everyone has a choice officer Riggs, i thought you would know that the best, you are a cop..

Riggs: Yes, Everyone has a choice, so your victims do not have a choice.

Voice: They do. Rather or not they take that chance to live or not.

Riggs: How can they live.

Voice: Riggs, these traps are made to be able to get out of, even the one you're in. Dr Lawerence got out.

RIggs: He cut off his foot!.

Voice: He made a sacrifice.

RIggs: What's wrong with you, you kill people.

Voice: I don't kill them, and they are already dead if they can not surviive.

RIggs: You are fucked up.

Kiara: I wouldn't talks to him like that..

Riggs: *turns to Kiara* Oh you're working with him right.

Kiara: No. i'm just a good friend.

Riggs: Exactly Get a cop as a friend you're protected forever, you led us on goose chases.

Kiara: Sorry, i led you to thr right places, just to late for anyone to be saved.

Riggs: And you know where Matthews is don't you.

Kiara: I have seen him, yes.

Riggs: Bring him to me. Thats my partner.

Kiara: Oh Riggs, Still the same one i knew, maybe you need to grow up, people die. Matthews had his test, but he chose to disobey Jigsaw.

RIggs: That was his son, anyone would have done that.

Kiara: Not me. and i'm pregnant

Riggs: Haha. Hopefully not with Jigsaws baby.

Voice: diii...dd... you.. ju..st.. say...

RIggs: Oh my, looks like Jigsawa cracking up over there.

VOice: Shut up. RIght now.!

Kiara: Oh no...

Kiara: I Gotta go, Riggs.

Riggs: Not so fast * takes gun out and shoots at kiara*

Kiara: RIggs no. * bullet hits her in the arm.

VOice: Kiara!

Kiara: Rigggs, you made a bad choice.. Goodbye.

*shuts door*

Brandon: * runs to kiara* COme on kiara lets get you to the hospital, *calls* Kovu keep watch on him.

Kovu: Yes sir.

At hospital*

Nurse: Well Miss, you got here just in time. You are perfectly fine. bullets out.

Nurse: And this guy who brought you is extreamly handsome.

Brandon: Uh.

Kiara: *takes brandons hand* thank thats my boyfriend.

Brandon: Well kiara, thats what i wanna talk to you about...

NUrse: OH BOY * Smiling*

Kiara: Brandon... no don't leave me...

Brandon: What? *gets down on one knee* Kiara will you Marry me and be my wife. * takes out beautiful diamond ring*

Kiara: OH yes brandon i will *tears start forming*

Brandon: Lets go *wispers in her ear* Miss Jigsaw.

Kiara: * her eyes light up*

Brandon: So is the bab..y... oka..y

NUrse: The baby is A Okay. healthy as it should be..

Brandon: Thank goodness ...*kisses kiaras stomach*


End file.
